Untitled
by KuroIchi30866
Summary: This is a story about a silver dragoness that had lost her rider to a battle in the mainland, and was with Toothless when he was trapped in the ravine.
1. Chapter 1

** So yeah, I forgot about this story completely. I wrote it right when I got home from watching the movie at the theatre, and it's been hiding in one of my flashdrives that I was just cleaning out, glad I found it. I plan on having this story follow the movie and the episodes.**

* * *

_Roars and screams. Heavy flapping like giant flags in the wind. Wood splintering, metal breaking. These were the only __sounds that one could hear in the battle field. Dragons of different colours with their riders, were all killing one another._

_ Fire, acid, ice, and metal were being used. Dragons fell with their riders, crashing into the forest below._

_ A silver dragon and her rider were in the middle of it all. The dragoness gracefully maneuvered her rider out of danger, taking the weak blow of a spear that broke like glass against her shining scales. Ripping a red dragon's wing until it was useless with her two clawed feet, she failed to notice the other dragon coming her way. The enemy rider thrust his spear forward, successfully hitting the silver's in the side._

_ The dragoness only heard her rider gasp. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes widened in disbelief, then panic as he slid off her back. She called out to him as she turned sharply and began a suicide drop to reach him. She sniffed the air, her rider gaining a blue glow, along with his red blood that was hitting her face._

_ Focused on her rider, she, once again, didn't notice the same dragon coming at her. Acidic green spit hit her right eye, spreading over her head and seeping into her left. She roared in pain, stopping her dive momentarily. She looked around, but could only see darkness now. Her sense of smell didn't help, for her rider's blood was caked around her nostrils. She focused with her hearing, ignoring the clashes and roars._

_ Finally she heard a rhythmic thump that was steadily putting distance below her. She dove again, following the beat. She heard a splash, causing her to pull up hard and crash land into a river. She stood slowly, groaning while she did._

_ She could feel the slime was now gone from her face, but she still couldn't see anything besides black. The river noises bounced off the trees and rocks, her long ears sensed the vibrations and gave her a mental view of her surroundings. The smells blocked everything else, overloading her mental image with shades of greens and brown. No where was there even a tiny speck blue, her riders scent._

_ The silver dragoness roared for him, hoping he would reply like he always had. None came. She roared again, and again, there was no reply. She continued, following the river, searching for any sign of her rider. She never would._

* * *

**Please review, I would greatly appreciate it =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to just put all that I have up. The next chapter will be the end of the movie, and then I will get started on the TV series.**

**Please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

A silver head jerked up, the dragon now awake from her dream. She slowly got up on four and stretched much like a cat, yawning widely, showing her teeth to the world. The dragoness snorted creating some sound so she could see where to go. Her vision was green, but had yellow in it for the salty air of the ocean that surrounded the islands.

She stood up on her hind legs, letting out a sharp bark. Trees. No animals were nearby from the lack of reaction. The dragoness walked forward, her front legs were her wings, one claw on both acted as a toe. She walked silently, twigs snapping quietly under her weight, just loud enough for her to pick up on where she was going.

Soon, she reached the edge of a small clearing. In it she could hear her breakfast grazing on the dew covered grass. She crouched low to the ground, crawling forward slowly until she was in position of one of the beasts to walk right into reach of her jaws. She sniffed the air occasionally, checking for danger. Only the light green and brown colors of her prey filled her nostrils.

The prey's ear twitched at the unnatural sound of air moving. It raised its head looking for the source. It soon found it as powerful jaws clamped on it neck and forced it backwards onto its back. It kicked and bawled for help, but none would come for it. Red soon soaked and stained it wooly fur. Soon, the kicking ceased and the dragoness could eat her small meal.

"HEY!" Something called before her. She lifted her blood soaked snout and stared in the direction the noise came from. A small figure was hurrying towards her, not bothering to be quiet, "Get away from my sheep! Get!"

She rose from her meal and grunted at the figure. It was smaller than her and she could recognize it a human. She stepped forward on fours, trying to appear smaller than she really was. A human meant shelter and no more hunting. A human meant a connection, a partnership.

"Go on! Get!" The man continued to shout at her, but she lowered and turned her head to the side, baring a vulnerable area of her neck. She was showing submission to the human. A blunt force made her jerk her head back up and stare at the mad human. Another blunt force hit her at the center of her head.

She backed away and smelled the object that hit her. It smelt of the human, also of earth, rock. He was throwing rocks at her. He was trying to hurt her. She snorted and growled at the man. He threw another, hitting her just underneath her right eye. At that, she stood on her hind legs, rising to her full height and spreading her wings out to intimidate the man. He backed away from her hurriedly, only to come back and throw another object at her.

The silver dragon took notice that there were more humans behind this man. They watched in anticipation, some cheering the man on. She barked at the man, flapping her wings in warning. When he didn't back away from her again, she backed away quickly until her meal was back in front of her. She lowered her head, grabbing it in her mouth and took flight.

The dragoness continued to fly far off from the island, never stopping until she reached a different piece of land. She landed in a canyon that would be very hard to climb out of. She set her meal down, growling lowly. A few trees clustered together for shading and a nice elevated, flat area for sun bathing. She gurgled happily before continuing her breakfast.

She stayed in the canyon for the day, relaxing on a long, smooth rock, playing in the pond that took up almost half the area. As the sun began to set, she began to dig a small hole in the cliff side, a snug sleeping area for herself. Once done she immediately curled up into a tight ball inside and fell asleep.

OoO

The Dragoness was woken suddenly by the loud screeching of another dragon. She crawled out of her nest slowly, snarling in warning. The screeching was cut off abruptly by loud cracking of branches breaking and a thud. The she-dragon stretched onto her hind legs and sniffed the air, opening her mouth slightly to taste it.

She couldn't smell it yet, but she could taste it. Panic and pain. Lifting her wings, she pushed down and jumped, taking flight once again, using the other dragon's noise to see. She landed on the edge and walked forward, brushing against trees to leave her scent so she could find her way back.

Another dragon's scent greeted her nose. She followed it, still rubbing against trees. The other dragon soon took notice of her existence and began growling at her, but wouldn't stand up. She growled back, continuing to walk towards it, taking note that this dragon was male.

The dragon snarled and roared at her, trying to seem threatening, but she ignored him for the most part. She stood next to his belly, sniffing his form. He smelt of smoke and fire, with rope and a hint of human in some areas, around his legs and wings.

She nipped at the dragon's rump and pushed her head against him to encourage him to his feet. He only rolled over onto his other side and roared at her. She sniffed at his back legs, rubbing her snout along the scales to find the ropes.

The dragon jerked and kicked out, successfully scratching the dragoness's cheek. She reared back and screeched, rubbing her stinging cheek against her wings. She spun around and left the dragon, but not before smacking him upside the head with her tail.

OoO

The she-dragon stayed in her canyon for a few days, flying out only to get a piece the human's food source for herself. She wondered about the dragon she had found tied up, but would quickly find something to distract herself.

She was resting on her rock, soaking up the sun's warmth. Birds were chirping up nice tunes that had her dozing, but they suddenly stopped, causing her to concentrate on listening for the cause of it. She heard what sounded like a human. A young boy, just becoming mature. She concentrated on his voice, wondering if this boy had come from where she gets her meals. A rough grating sound and something snapping broke her thoughts, followed by the boy yelping. Her head rose at the sound of something running, a four legged creature.

A loud thud sounded in her canyon, in front of her. She jumped up, onto her hind legs and snarled at where she heard it land. Sniffing the air, she realized it was the same dragon from a couple days ago. The boy had set him free. Her head followed the scent to where the dragon stood now. She made a chirping sound at him. He replied with a snort.

She listened to him climb at the walls, trying to get out. The dragoness tilted her head curiously, wondering why he couldn't just fly out. She went back to lying down, paying close attention to what he was doing.

For a day, she listened to his attempts to escape. She was growing bored with his constant failure, so she took off, to the village where she grabbed another meal, quickly taking flight again before the humans could attack her. When she got back to her canyon, the dragon was still trying. She snorted at him before stepping on the bottom part of the meal and tearing it in half. She walked back to her small cave, leaving him the bottom piece.

Later, the dragoness was found preening her wings, legs, and tail. The dragon had remained quiet since she gave him half the sheep, leaving only the woodland creatures to create relaxing noise. She had almost thought he had finally left, until she felt another tongue and teeth nipping nervously at her scales. He was going for little blood bugs that had found soft spots between her scales. She ignored him still, hoping he would leave her be. Sadly it seemed that he figured she was giving him permission to groom her, and ventured closer as his nibbling grew just slightly harsher.

At times his teeth would catch the edge of a scale and pull on it, but quick licks to smooth down the scale soothed the sharp pain. The dragon became even bolder, nibbling his way to her rump, right on the base of her tail. He crooned and purred when he finally got a reaction out of her. Though a growl wasn't what he wanted, it was something.

She stopped preening herself. Her eyes narrowed and the scales along her neck and back raised and shook as she growled. Then the dragon started preening downward, and when he got to the back of her leg and nudged at it to move, she snapped. The dragoness spun around to face him and rose to her feet. She bared her teeth and roared furiously at him.

He roared back, but in a lighter tone. He backed away and barked, keeping his body lowered to the ground. She swiped at him with her wing claw as she settled back down. Even with her only hissing and growling, he knew that he had pushed his luck, and was lucky she wasn't chasing him and spitting fire. He backed away until she stopped before turning his back to her. Now on the search for a peace offering.

Early the next day, the dragoness was lying in the shallow end of the pond, relaxing. The trapped dragon was taking a break now, but still attempting to gain her forgiveness. He had given her a stone, and she snapped at him. A fish from the pond, which she ignored and walked away. And when he had tried to crawl to her and try to show submission, she finally spit fire at him.

She yawned, bored and unable to think of something entertaining. She jerked her head up at a small thud to her left.

"Uh oh." She heard a human say, she stood on fours and listened in on the other dragon, who was now laying on a rock above a crevice that was too small for both of them.

The dragon purred softly, and curled up into a ball. The she-dragon shook her head and went to investigate the source of the sound. The scent was of the ocean, water food, and human. Though it smelt delicious, it was the human's. She picked it up in her mouth gently, making sure not to puncture the food with her teeth. She could hear the human inside the crevice underneath the dragon.

She walked towards it and purred in greeting, but the human let out a small yelp, disappearing deeper into the crevice. Lowering her head, she placed the seafood at the entrance then left to her sunning rock.

Soon, she could hear the human walk out, picking up the food. The boy's scent was like other humans, of dirt and salt, though something seemed off about him. Perhaps it was undernourishment. He was walking towards her slowly, never realizing that the other dragon was creeping up behind him. Her head rose, looking at the boy with sightless eyes. She barked at him and flipped her head in a semi-circle, telling him to turn around.

He looked over his shoulder hesitantly and started at the dragon. He dropped the fish and backed away from the other, coming closer to the she-dragon. The other quickly ate the fish, licking his lips before crouching and walking toward the boy.

The she-dragon snorted, clearing her nostrils before pressing her nose into the boy's lower back and taking a deep sniff. The boy started again and spun around to face her, and she took it as an opportunity to sniff at his chest and neck. Soon she felt little fingers touching the soft scales of her chin. She crooned and licked the boy's hand, then quickly swiping her tongue across his face.

As the boy sputtered and wiped his face, she looked at the dragon that was creeping closer. The dragon was growling. His scent had gained a sour taste to it, like how males do when another is near what they considered theirs. She bared her teeth and snarled, buffing up her scales in warning. The dragon snorted, backing away quickly to his resting spot.

OoO

Each day after, the boy came with more food for both of the two dragons, in return, they let the boy closer to them and the she-dragon stopped eating the humans' little animals. The boy made one mistake with their food and put an eel in it. Both dragons screeched at it  
until the boy threw it aside,

"Okay, I don't like eel that much either."

The dragon lightly snorted and resumed eating as if nothing happened. The dragoness turned back towards them, sniffing and tasting the air. Her ears twitching at every noise. The boy was near the other's tail, muttering to himself, the sweet taste of accomplishment radiated from him. The dragon, though, had other feelings, immediately taking flight. The human yelled in fright and held onto the tail. The dragon started to fall, screaming in denial, but the human did something and the dragon took off again in a vertical ascend. In a moment, they both came back to the canyon where the dragon flung the boy off and fell into the pond. The boy skimmed across the surface before safely sinking into the pond. He came up yelling triumphantly.

The dragoness stepped into the pond, stepping parallel to the human and wrapped her tail around his torso, carefully pulling him onto land. The boy laughed and patted her tail as it loosened and pulled away from him. She growled softly at him, but let him continue.

Slowly, the boy made his way up her body, petting her scales, finding a few soft areas in the scales. Once he made it to her chest, she lowered her head for him like she had been trained to. He touched her nose cautiously, before placing his whole hand on her muzzle. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, relaxing against his touch. She lightly lipped at his palm, getting a light laugh from the ticklish feeling.

The other dragon stepped out of the pond and watched their exchange curious and confused. He didn't make a noise in protest though.

OoO

For the next couple of days, the boy came with more things to make a saddle for the dragon. This day he flew with the dragon, partially. He was taking notes on the tail fin positions and what it does. He also tied the Night Fury to a rock on the edge of a mountain so the up draft of wind from the sea could lift them off the ground. The line broke and the breeze sent them flying into the woods, where the boy found out that he was tied to saddle and couldn't get out. He had to wait with them until night, so he could go home and get something to cut the leather. During his time waiting, he thought of names for Silver. Each name was ignored by her.

During the flight to his village, he watched her closely, still trying to think of a name. He noticed how her scales glowed and reflected everything around her. When they were in the canyon, her silver scales had green and brown tinted areas, and in the sky she was blue and blended in with her environment until the sun reflected off her. Now, her scales glowed with the moon, reflecting the light and acting like a torch for them.

The boy smiled, "Moonsilver."

Silver's ears twitched in response at first, then she turned her head towards him and Toothless. A grin pulled the boy's lips, "That's your name now, Moonsilver."

After getting something from the workshop and almost getting found out, Hiccup upgraded the saddle and the lines that helped him hold on, then took them flying for real. At many points, the boy messed up and caused him and the dragon, who he named 'Toothless', to fall. Moonsilver dove after them each time, ready to attempt to stop their plummet. With each fall, came a smooth recovery.

Hiccup and Toothless flew straight up at one point, through all the clouds, until they had no choice but to fall back due to lack of oxygen. The hooks slipped from the rings and Hiccup fell from his seat. Both began to scream in panic and fright as they fell to Earth, trying to get back together.

Moonsilver grabbed a hold of Hiccup with her feet and tried to get him onto Toothless's back, failing multiple times. Toothless flailed about trying to get leveled, but the wind kept catching his wings and remaining tail fin, jerking and causing him to spin. Moonsilver grabbed the back of Toothless's neck in irritation, depositing Hiccup on the Night Fury's back before placing her feet on Toothless, preventing him from flipping.

Finally Hiccup made it to the saddle and strapped himself in. Moonsilver let go and took off, leaving them to figure out how to fly together. The duo went through a field of pillars that stuck out from the ocean, successfully maneuvering through the hazard. Hiccup through his hands in the air with a cry of victory, Toothless shot out a jet of blue flame that exploded in front of them, returning to the original fire color as it greedily ate up the last of the gas that fueled it.

"Oh come on!"

OoO

Hiccup sat around a fire, the other vikings-in-training with him. They were listening to a man from the trading ships that had come in earlier that day. The man had tanned skin, calloused hands, and many scars. His hair was light brown, almost blonde, and his eyes were blue. He was telling them about the mainland's dragons.

"There are many dragons in the mainlands. All of different colours and shapes and sizes. They all come from different regions too. Some can even have their own power.

"The Chromatic dragons: reds, blacks, whites, blues; are the more dangerous ones. If met with one, you better hope they aren't bored or hungry. Reds are specialized with fire and are most aggressive. Blacks can either breathe fire or spit acid and are second aggressive. Blues are more water based and Whites ice.

"The Metallics: gold, silver, bronze, copper, brass; just as dangerous. There are many stories about these kinds, making them off to be kind and smart enough to speak. Gold dragons are said to be the champions against evil and foul play. Often embarking on self-appointed quests to promote good. They make their lairs in secluded areas, such as deep gorges or high plateaus.

"Silver dragons enjoy helping the meek and the lowly'. They often concern themselves with protecting the innocent and healing their injuries. They love high mountains and vast, open skies with billowing clouds. They enjoy flying and sometimes soar for hours just for the pleasure of it."

Hiccup stopped paying attention there, repeating the description of silver dragons in his mind. '_If that's true, then is Moonsilver a good dragon? But Toothless is a black dragon, but still good.'_

Snotlout spoke up, "I heard someone say that some people actually trained dragons."

The man stared at the boy for a while before sighing, "Some kingdoms have captured and trained dragons. These kingdoms use the dragons to aid them in battle and war. But listen to me, do _not_ try it. Many good men die in order to train just one and the training is excruciating for the human, understand."

The children nodded, which the man smiled at, "Good. Now go home, it's late and I'm sure Gobber wants you all rested for Dragon Slaying training tomorrow." With that, the group split up to return home and sleep. Hiccup stayed behind though, wanting to ask more.

"What do you know about the training?"

"Didn't I just say to not do it?" The man asked, looking through his hair toward the boy.

Hiccup nodded, "Yes you did, but I have a feeling that you know a lot more than what you just told us."

The older male glanced around for anyone. There was no one. They were the only ones out, "Listen boy. Dragon training is excruciating, physically and sometimes mentally or emotionally. It's not much 'training', really, it's gaining trust and forming a partnership."

"How do you do that?"

"Why do you wish to know?" The man narrowed his eyes at Hiccup, studying him. It made Hiccup uncomfortable, feeling like he was having his mind searched, "You have a dragon, don't you."

The boy tensed, "What makes you think that?"

"I doubt you would be asking me these questions if you didn't." Hiccup forced down his embarrassed blush. The man smiled at him, "You earn their trust, different ways for different dragons. After that, the dragon will need to choose, are you worthy enough to bind themselves to you or not."

"Bind?"

The man hesitated for a second, "Dragons...form a bond. Be it with a human or other creature. Once that partnership is formed, that dragon will stay by your side until your dead and they see your body." He licked his lips, "During battles, dragon riders die and leave their dragons behind. Dragons can form another bond with someone else, but only with one person at a time. If a rider falls off and the dragon can't find them, how is the dragon to know if the rider is alive or not?"

"Couldn't the dragon smell it?" Hiccup asked.

The man shook his head though, "Death is everywhere on the battlefield." The man tilted his head, "What kind of dragon do you have?"

Hiccup opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. He closed his mouth and tried again, "A...uh, black one. But I've already flown on him. There's another one-"

"Two dragons?" The man's eyes were wide, "What's the second one?"

Hiccup described Moonsilver to the man. He felt like he could trust this guy. Even if he told everyone about Hiccup and the dragons, Hiccup could tell the village about the man and how he knew so much about training dragons. Said man nodded his head at the brief description,

"A silver dragon that's not in the mountains...May I see them?"

OoO

The next day after dragon slaying practice, Hiccup took the story teller with him to feed Toothless and Moonsilver. Along the way the two stayed quiet. No one made a noise other than twigs snapping underneath their feet.

When they got there, Hiccup looked over the edge to see what his dragon friends were doing. Toothless was napping in a burned circle, something that Hiccup noticed as a habit of some kind. Moonsilver was laying halfway in the pond swinging her tail slowly creating large wakes in the water.

The story teller looked over as well, his eyes widened at the sight. He grinned at Hiccup, "You boy, are a lucky kid."

They went down through the crevice, each carrying two fish. Toothless immediately came over to Hiccup and ate a given fish.

Moonsilver looked up from her place and barked. She stood slowly, sniffing and tasting the air. Hiccup was there, but someone else too. She stalked forward on fours, baring her teeth at where the new scent was coming from.

"Woah...Easy Moonsilver. He's a friend." She heard Hiccup's voice tell her. She narrowed her sightless eyes and snarled a warning at the man before going to her 'charge' and eating the other fish he held. She listened to the outsider's steps as they walked around her.

The man looked at Moonsilver's face and moved around, noticing that her eyes weren't watching him, but her ears. He also noticed the old faded burn marks on her face, surrounding her eyes. He hummed, "She's blind."

Hiccup tilted his head, "How do you know?"

"Look at her eyes." Hiccup did so, "They're faded and there are burn marks that travel from eye to eye. From the way the marks look, she got in a fight with another dragon." He pointed to higher on her head behind her eyes, but before her ears and horns, then to her chest and back between the wings, "The scales are slightly worn out. She had been trained with saddle and bridle." He tilted his head, "Did you do that?"

Hiccup gaped at the man, "How do you know this stuff?"

The story teller backed away from Moonsilver and moved around her, again in a circle, "I used to ride a dragon. Trained them too."

"Really?" Hiccup would've rushed at the man and ask him more if not for Toothless nudging and looking for more food, "That's cool! Can you-um...help me train these two?"

The man sighed, "Sadly I can't. My ships are scheduled to leave today." He turned to Hiccup, "Have you tried riding her?"

"Uh...no." Hiccup said quietly.

The story teller chuckled, "I think you should. How else do you know if she trusts you?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "She let me pet her before."

"She was already trained though. She's used to humans 'petting' her." Hiccup mentally groaned, so much for his joy of having two dragons trust him. The man backed away from Moonsilver, "I think you should try riding her now. It's better to have someone near in case something happens."

Hiccup nodded and approach Moonsilver, "Okay...you heard him Moonsilver." The boy placed a hand on the dragoness's shoulder, watching her reactions. Slowly he put weight on her back where he thought he would fit best. No reaction. Hiccup turned to his partner, "Can you help me up?"

The man laughed and came closer, slowing his movements when Moonsilver began growling. He put his hands down, folded, for Hiccup to use as a step up. As soon as Hiccup had his leg on the other side, things went wrong.

Moonsilver listened to their conversation. She understood her name and the word 'ride'. Was her rider here? He was still alive? She tensed in excitement, her rider, her partner, the thought of him being alive made her as happy and as giddy as a dragonling seeing its first snow. The child pushed against her, on her back where her rider will sit, pressing down. The man came near her, she didn't like this new human, but she tolerated him. Hiccup disappeared and more weight pressed on her back. Two legs, one on each side, held tightly against her.

She instantly lowered until her stomach touched the ground, her sightless eyes wide and her long ears flat against her neck. Once the realization of this was not her rider sunk in, her muscles tensed. Moonsilver quickly pulled up, standing on her back feet, spreading her wings out, knocking the man away from her. Then her attention turned toward the boy on her back.

The silver dragon reared up high, fanning and flapping her wings. Noticing he was still on, she ran, kicking and bucking, trying to dislodge him from her back. She never noticed she was heading straight to the cliff wall. Hiccup tried to pull at her neck to bring it up, kicked with his heels, anything to try and make her fly, "Pull up! Pull up!"

Toothless roared at her in panic, chasing after her. He got to her tail and grabbed a hold, making sure his teeth were out enough to grab her, but not to injure. She stopped at the pressure, lowering her head to send Hiccup flying off her in a front flip and land clumsily on his feet.

The story teller ran up to him and patted the boy down for any injuries, "Well, that was interesting."

Hiccup looked over at the dragons, Moonsilver now walking away still on her back legs shaking her head and snorting whilst Toothless followed her, licking at her tail in an apologetic manner, "What can we do now? If she even lets me near her again, how can I get her to fly so she doesn't run into anything?"

"There may be a way. You need to make a bridle and saddle for her, so you can hold on."

"But she can't see and almost ran into the wall, what if Toothless can't get to us fast enough and she actually does? What then? Make her fly? How do I do that?" Hiccup threw his hands in the air in annoyance and frustration. How would she be able to know when to fly if she couldn't see the obstacles?

The older man smiled knowingly, "It's a command. You need to see what it is though. The most command is 'up' or twisting the reigns to get the head facing the sky and a kick to urge them. Almost like a horse you could say." He added with a laugh.

Hiccup nodded rubbing his neck and chin, already thinking of designs for the tack, "Alright. I think I can do that."

OoO

That night, Hiccup saw the story teller off, trading few words and tips during the rest of the day. Patience. Hiccup needed to be very patient with both Toothless and Moonsilver to become their rider. That night he began making blue prints for Moonsilver's saddle and bridle. The saddle turned out to be like Toothless's own, but with an extra strap in the back to go behind her shoulders to keep the seat on her. The bridle was more difficult to make, having to put it on hold to get measurements of her head.

He took the tack to the clearing when it was all finished. Both the dragons greeted him eagerly, sniffing for any fish that he may have brought. Smelling none, Moonsilver walked away with a groan, the tip of her tail flicking slowly.

"Now hold on Moonsilver!" Hiccup hurried to catch up to her. He pulled out a couple of different length strands of twine, "I need to get measurements of your head."

The silver dragon tilted her head to him. The look she gave him almost screamed, "_Are you kidding me?_"

Hiccup chuckled, "Sorry girl, but I kinda have to." He set to work measuring her head, trying to hurry so he could start the leatherworking that night, but not wanting to accidentally annoy her with constantly pulling her head to him.

She grumbled and shook her body, like a dog shaking off water. Hiccup laughed and pat her neck, finishing up on taking measurement notes. He grabbed the saddle and placed it on her back carefully. He watched her for any movements that could slip the saddle off as he maneuvered and connected the straps.

Hiccup backed away to look at her with the saddle, "Looks good. Fits good too. Might have to make adjustments later on though," he ran his hand over her scales, "I think you are one of the softest dragons ever."

Toothless walked over and nudged at Hiccup's back and crooned. Hiccup laughed and pat Toothless softly, "You are too, don't worry Toothless."

OoO

It had been a while since the measurements were taken and Hiccup had finished the tack set for Moonsilver and Toothless. He kept the saddles on both of them, but Moonsilver's bridle stayed tied to her saddle by a hook and leather strap.

He had rode Moonsilver some more. They both got better at it, Moonsilver trusted him more on her back now, but she still wouldn't fly with him. He tried spurring her on, but that resulted in being thrown off. Twisting the reins had her throwing her head back and acting wild. None of the commands he made were listened to. On the ground though, she was fine. She would turn, walk, run, back up, and stop just about every time he asked.

The final dragon training session was the next day and it would only be Astrid and himself. They would be competing to get the right to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. He didn't want any part of that though and made a quick plan that if by some how the elder chose him, he would leave with his dragons. It was getting harder and harder to go out and see them. Astrid was suspicious and following him when she could. His Dad was home now and wanting to spend time with him, thinking that Hiccup was actually beating the dragons with some hidden strength.

He just hoped he wouldn't be picked.

OoO

"We're leaving."

Moonsilver and Toothless looked up from their friendly grooming session to stare at the boy for a second before resuming. They didn't feel like flying today. It was colder than usual, and windy. Even though they were experienced enough to fly through it with no problem, grooming and preening seemed like a much better activity.

"OW! Why would you do that!?" They heard their boy yell then grunt in pain. Both quickly noticed that there was someone else in their home. Toothless grumbled questionably and looked up to see another human standing over their boy, who was lying on the ground. Moonsilver quickly stood up and roared at the girl.

Toothless snarled and shot off at the human, propelling himself off boulders to get her quicker. He pounced, with teeth bared and a screech. Right when he was about to land on the girl, she was yanked away from him and his boy was in front of him, preventing him from charging again.

Moonsilver charged as well, but circled around to stand behind the girl. She hissed and bared her teeth at the girl as well. Ripping the grass and dirt with her wing claws.

Hiccup waved his hand at Moonsilver, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't see.

"You scared them."

"Them? Who is 'them'?" Astrid backed away slowly from the trio.

"Astrid. Toothless and Moonsilver." Hiccup gestured to the dragons respectively, "Toothless, Moonsilver. Astrid." He gestured to Astrid, wincing at Toothless's hissing snarl.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup before shaking her head and running away.

"Duh duh-duh! We're dead." Hiccup deadpanned. Toothless snorted and padded away while Moonsilver nuzzled and lipped Hiccup's hair. Hiccup replaced his head with his hand for the silver dragon and turned to Toothless, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

OoO

Moonsilver groaned loudly and shook her head. Hiccup had managed to get both her and Toothless flying. And for that girl that had hurt him! Right now they were waiting on the tree tops as the humans talked. Well, their boy talked, the girl kept yelling.

She didn't need to see Toothless to know that he wasn't enjoying it. Being on the same tree as the girl and having Hiccup put the girl on his back. She didn't expect Toothless to shoot off like he had though. She squawked and took flight as well, but she didn't follow them exactly. She went into the clouds and stayed there, basking in the warm sunlight and enjoyed the feel of the misty clouds on her scales.

By the time Toothless had flown to her side, the sun was setting. Moonsilver chirped and trilled sadly at the loss of heat and made to turn around and go back to land. Toothless nudged her away from land. He crooned reassuringly and nuzzled her belly, asking her to fly higher. She barked at him, but complied.

They rose until they were above the clouds. Both could hear the girl gasped in awe and give a small giggle. Moonsilver followed every cue that Toothless gave her. They crooned and trilled at each other in a human mock of conversation, as the two humans talked.

Both dragons tensed as a strange purring growl entered the air. Too low for a human to hear. They continued flying, joining a large group of dragons that appeared out of the mist. Moonsilver and Toothless vaguely heard the two humans whispering, they barely remembered that they were there. That purr grabbed their attention. Demanded it. Demanded obedience of all dragons.

Moonsilver snapped out of the trance like state when she hit her wing on a sharp rock when they went through a maze of natural pillars in the mist. She whined and chirped cautiously at Toothless, but was ignored. She didn't like this. It was like a battle with the humans that had dragon powers.

The group went through a tunnel that opened up into a large cave. The purring was at its loudest in here. Something was there. Something large and powerful. It brought fear into her heart and a chill down her spine, like when her rider dunked her in cold water as a hatchling. She landed behind Toothless and whined again to him. She nudged his tail and back leg to get his attention. He whined as well and huddled down like he was hiding.

A deep and loud snap filled the air and all noises stopped. Then came heavy sniffing and the beginnings of a growl.

"Okay boy we got to get out of here."

Toothless leapt away and took flight. Moonsilver reared up and spun around to follow. Sharp pain from her leg and the rush of hot breath all over her body fueled her fright and adrenaline. She took flight and flew as fast as she could.

As soon as she exited the tunnel, the group of dragons was gone and she could faintly hear both Hiccup and Astrid calling for her. She sped after their voices, wanting to be as far away as possible from that cave.

When she caught up to them, Toothless roared softly to her and looked back at her. He could see blood running down her leg. He crooned and whined to her for forgiveness for leaving her behind.

She gave a shrill cry and flew faster, going underneath him to pass. She just wanted to get back home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review/critique, I really do appreciate it and it inspires to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, here is the final part of the movie.**

**I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**Thank you everyone that has favorited, alerted, and reviewed! I love waking up to find them in my inbox!**

* * *

Moonsilver shivered at the feeling of Toothless's tongue dragged across the gashes on her leg. He trilled in comfort and lipped at her wing membrane before continuing in cleaning her wounds. Astrid had left for bed a while ago with a promise to not speak a word of the dragons.

Hiccup lightly pushed Toothless's head away so he could look at the wounds. Toothless's spit had helped stem the bleeding, and made it easier to tell the depth of the cuts. They were long and deep enough for Hiccup to put his finger inside to the second joint comfortably.

"Ow…" Hiccup stroked Moonsilver's side, "Sorry girl, I don't know how to help you."

She groaned and bent her neck to try and lick the cuts herself. Toothless nudge her head away and resumed cleaning her.

Hiccup pat both of them a final time, "I'll see you both tomorrow." He then left them alone.

Toothless stopped after a few more licks and moved closer to Moonsilver's face. He chirped curiously and lipped her neck. He pushed her side to get her to stay down when she tried to move. She snapped at him and hissed, but after another push she relented.

She rolled onto her side and sighed. With the adrenaline gone she felt so drained and exhausted like after a battle. She felt Toothless nuzzle her throat and move to sit with his front legs on either side of her. He started to croon, chirp and trill soothingly, lulling her to sleep.

OoO

When Moonsilver woke, she went to stand but found Toothless still posed over her neck. He jerked and moved away quickly, tripping over her in the process. She chirp and stood. She could feel the muscles in her injured legs strain at the usually simple stretch and motion.

Toothless sniffed at her leg for any infection. He hadn't breathed fire into it to help prevent it last night. He gave a chirp once he was satisfied that there wasn't anything wrong, and nipped her rump right before her tail.

Moonsilver started with a yelp, and then lunged for him. She snapped her jaws at him, coming close to biting into his tail several times, but he always managed to yank it out of her reach.

The chase soon turned into a game of tag. It stretched out the sore muscles and had their blood running. They continued until Moonsilver tackled Toothless into the ground. She nipped his throat until he whined and relaxed in her grasp.

A faint scream stopped their playing. It was their boy. He was in danger! Both dragons scrambled away from each other. Moonsilver took to the skies and headed towards the sounds of Hiccup. Toothless roared for her and jumped up the cliff side. He let out a shrill call for her when he began sliding down. He dug his claws into the rock and jumped again and again until he could reach up and grip the edge of the drop off.

Moonsilver hovered momentarily over the crowd of humans. Her boy's screams were coming from the middle of it all. She circled around taking in the smells. There wasn't any human blood, but the smell of dragon, both dead and alive was almost suffocating. She could hear one dragon as well.

She suddenly dive bombed. She aimed for where she thought the dragon was, unfurling her wings at the last second and landed her feet on metal chains. They broke under the force of her fall, and then she was on stone. Moonsilver turned to the snarl of the foreign dragon and charged.

She felt the heat of fire and used a wing to deflect what she thought was a blast. The fire stuck to her wing like slime, dripping down and creating burning circles on the stone. She ignored the slight burn, crashing into the dragon. She bit and clawed at it trying to do as much damage as she could before it regained its balance.

It retaliated with its own bites and claws. Its six long, thin wing claws found and sliced the thin skin between her scales better than her two small, thick ones. This dragon also had longer teeth than her own, but they were thinner as well, which made it easy for them to snap and break once it bit into her.

Moonsilver screeched as she slammed her head into the dragon's lower jaw, and used the dazed moment to bit onto the jaws of the dragon. She gripped the dragon with her wing claws. One in its nose and the other holding onto the long horns.

Its roar was muffled as it thrashed and tried to kick her. It dug its closest wing's claws into her side. She ducked and sidled closer, dislodging the claws. A loud screeching whistle sounded before a loud boom of fire and scream of metal bending and snapping. The dragon was forced away from her grip. Some teeth scraped the roof of her mouth, but she had taken skin and scales with her.

She heard Toothless's familiar roar along with the other dragon. She went to jump back in the fight, but she heard Hiccup calling to them. She backed away from the scrambling dragons and walked to the boy. She faintly heard the other humans yelling and shouting, but she focused on their boy. He seemed fine with only a small cut that on a cheek that barely made it deep enough passed the skin.

Before she knew it, they were surrounded by humans. A few actually jumped onto her, strategically keeping her head and neck on the ground and her wings folded at her sides. She struggled and threw one human off a wing. She stretched out her wing to try and scare some of them away, but received a blow into her ribs and onto her fresh wounds.

She yelped at the sharp initial pain, and fell limp. Hoping that the sign of submission would calm the humans. It didn't. And more humans piled on top of her to keep her grounded. She whined for Hiccup or Toothless to get them off.

Their boy was yelling for someone to stop and not hurt. Moonsilver stayed down, groaning at the increasing weight. She listened to his command and put up with it. She smelled a man in front of her. Similar to their boy's scent, but much more angry and masculine. A blow to the head left her dazed long enough for a muzzle to be placed on her, and for her to be put into a small cave.

The cave was shaped strangely. It wasn't rounded nor did it have rough surroundings. This was had sharp angles and smooth, flat areas. It was too small for her to stand or spread her wings. She scratched at the muzzle and grumbled. Where was her boy and Toothless? Where was that enemy dragon?

There was no sound in the cave besides her tail sliding across the ground. She didn't like it. She wanted to be outside, feel the sun on her scales. She wanted her boy to pet her and to play with Toothless. She also wanted to hurt the humans that stuck her in here with the muzzle.

A while after she had given up on clawing the muzzle, she heard a heavy scraping sound that echoed. Her body tensed and readied for another fight. She briefly wondered if it was that creature from before that first wounded her leg. But then it stopped and all was quiet again.

More time passed and the same sound happened again. Now there were more though, and it was slowing getting louder with each start. Soon it was almost deafening and fresh air blew inside the cave and brought in so many smells. More dragons, about four individual dragon scents. One of them was the same one that she had fought. She loped out of the cave and circled around. Her boy was there as well.

She stopped right before she would run into him and pushed her snout against his chest.

"Hey there Moonsilver." Hiccup said, rubbing her face and quickly pulling the muzzle off, "We need to hurry. Toothless and Dad are in trouble."

Moonsilver chirped and looked towards the other dragons.

"It's alright. They're friends." Hiccup hurriedly stated. He walked down her side and picked up her bridle. He placed one hand into the side of her mouth and pressed down on a spot that had no teeth. She opened her mouth obediently and accepted the metal bit. Hiccup quickly tightened the straps and climbed into the saddle, "Come on Moonsilver, we need to get Toothless."

Moonsilver barked and threw her head up before running out of the arena with Hiccup's guidance. The others started following her, but right when they had enough wing room they began flying.

Hiccup twisted the reins and nudged her sides with his legs, "We need to fly! Come on!"

She shook her head and pulled against the pressure. She could feel Hiccup freezing and heard a gasp, as well as Astrid yelling for Hiccup. The ground disappeared from underneath her, and she and hiccup both plummeted downwards. Rising winds from the ocean caught Moonsilver's wings and she stretched them out to catch them at their strongest. The winds brought her back up to level with the other dragons.

"You alright Hiccup?!" Astrid called over from the Deadly Nadder.

Hiccup shook his head and rested his forehead on Moonsilver's neck, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Moonsilver shook her body and chirped in humor.

OoO

They made it to the dragon nest in no time. Everyone could hear humans screaming and yelling before they even entered the mist. There was roaring too. It had to be that creature from last time. Moonsilver faltered and jerked her head, debating with herself to continue onward or ignore her boy's wishes and get to safety.

Hiccup shushed her and rubbed her neck and back soothingly, "It's okay Moonsilver. Nothing bad will happen to you. Promise."

The Gronkle that Fishlegs was riding released a molten rock at the giant creature, hitting it right under the crest of its head. Hiccup turned Moonsilver to circle around. He ordered the others to distract the thing while he and Astrid looked for Toothless.

"Sorry Moonsilver, but you need to help them in distracting it." She felt him disconnect himself from the saddle and his weight push off from her. Moonsilver shrieked and turned sharply in the direction he jumped, and hit her head on the chest of Astrid's Deadly Nadder.

"Woah! Moonsilver! It's okay, go help distract!"

She warbled sadly at him and flew off. The thing's loud growls had fear clutching her heart and almost froze her wings, but she continued on. The humans and dragons were hovering near its head, too close for comfort for her, so she circled around once before heading for the folded wings. Wings on every dragon were sensitive. Even those that were useless for flight.

Moonsilver attached herself to the membrane of one of the wings. It threw her off before she could tear into the thin skin. She flew around again and attached herself to the same wing, using more force to really dig her claws in.

The metal beating on wood suddenly stopped, and she heard at least one of the dragons making dizzy grumbles and fall away.

"Snotlout, do something!" Another dragon fell away from the thing's head.

She fell away as well, but came back to latch onto the side of the thing's head. She bit into crest to help haul herself around to find better places to wound. She found an eye and stabbed a wing claw into it.

The creature roared in agony and swiped her off with a foot. Moonsilver let go with a hiss and took to the skies again. Toothless's loud roar let everyone know that he was free and coming.

Moonsilver left the battle to stay with the large group of humans nearby. She heard the shrill whistle of Toothless's wing and fin tips, and then the boom of his fire blast making its mark. The giant dragon roared out at him and snapped when he came by.

Toothless briefly landed to drop off Astrid next to her before he took off again. Moonsilver made to follow but the girl grabbed the reins and held her head down,

"Hiccup doesn't want you out there right now. He wants us to stay here and protect everyone."

Moonsilver snorted and stomped a foot. She wanted to help Toothless. She had gotten over her fear of that thing, and needed revenge from last time.

"Moonsilver." Astrid's tone triggered Moonsilver's obedience. It reminded her of her rider's no-nonsense tone. She whined and lifted her head slightly.

"I don't like it either, girl."

Moonsilver listened to the fight. She could only imagine what was going on with Toothless's whistling and blasts, large deep whooshes of air, rocks tumbling into water, and the crackling of flames. The human's gasps didn't help optimistic imaginations. But the loud crash, boom, and the shockwave in the ground with a strong gust of wind did. The thing had crashed, hopefully to its death.

She heard one human run forward, then Astrid took off running too while still holding the reins. Moonsilver squeaked as she was jerked forward into the lope as Astrid sprinted. The rest of the humans and dragons quickly followed them.

Moonsilver caught Toothless and Hiccup's scents through the sulfuric smell and yanked her reins from Astrid's grip to run to them. She found Toothless lying with his wings crossed around himself and Hiccup. She chirped and nuzzled Toothless's head insistently until he warbled and moved.

The man that smelt similar to their boy stopped next to her and fell to his knees and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Toothless crooned softly before unfolding his wings, revealing Hiccup. The man gasped and grabbed Hiccup.

"You brought him back alive!"

Moonsilver sniffed at the unconscious boy and Toothless. Some of the metal pieces in Toothless's harness and saddle had become ridged and poked through his scales. The humans cheered and clapped once they realized that Hiccup was alive. The dragons joined in as well with soft crooning roars of their own.

"Thank you."

Toothless grumbled at the man before standing up, mindful of Moonsilver's nuzzling and licking, and of the metal that now bit and pinched his scales.

OoO

Toothless had to go back to the island by boat. Even if he could fly there, he would've stayed to be as close to their boy as possible. Moonsilver had alternated between flying and riding, making shifts for her to hear for news while Toothless rested.

The other dragons flew with their new riders and one or two other humans to make room on the short supply of boats. Stoic and Gobber stayed in the cabin with Hiccup and the few Vikings that were good as field medics.

The other Vikings had mixed feelings about the dragons. Some would brave the tension and come close enough to reach out and pet Moonsilver and the other dragons' tails whenever they were in range. They wouldn't come any closer to them though, and the touch was barely felt since they were so quick and light. All the other Vikings kept their distance. They didn't fully trust the dragons, since most of them helped put the dragons in the cages.

Moonsilver would nuzzle Toothless awake, and then go fly with the other dragons. She took the time to get their scents memorized and to get to know them.

The Deadly Nadder that Astrid rode was a young female. Just mature enough to start having hatchlings. She didn't have any scent of male on her either, so she probably didn't have a mate or claim. Each time Moonsilver came near, the Nadder would try to speed up and swerve, tempting Moonsilver to play.

The Gronkle that Fishlegs was on was an older female. She had a mate before she had been captured, and was pregnant or had laid eggs before she had been caught. She seemed lazy and submissive. The Gronkle would move away from Moonsilver came, but after the fifth time around, she had figured that the silver dragon wasn't out to harm.

The Hideous Zippleback was a young male. He was still too young to have any interest or curiosity in a mate. Moonsilver was confused at the two heads, having never seen anything like that when she had her sight. They seemed to get along, but when their riders started bickering, they would start too. They also still had their youngling tendency to be playful and ignorant of the fliers near them.

The Monstrous Nightmare, she found out, was the dragon that she fought against for Hiccup. A male in his prime. Old enough to have a mate, but there was no scent of one on him. He was stubborn and ignorant to his rider. He also had a dominating personality, hissing at her and striking with a clawed foot. He also would sometimes fly lower than her and graze the tip of his wing on her own, which made her swerve away as it tickled, and the sensation removed her focus on the wind pressures on her wings.

OoO

Many days passed after they had arrived back on land. The Vikings allowed the dragons into their village, most even adopted some into their homes and lives. Everyday Moonsilver and Toothless had to be led away from the home that their boy and his father lived in. Astrid, who did it almost every day with Gobber, said that it was their own good and so that they wouldn't suffocate Hiccup.

Moonsilver became fast friends with the Deadly Nadders. Both species tended to be obsessed with grooming, and Deadly Nadders were attracted to her shiny scales. They all would get together in the center of town to groom one another. Toothless had tried to join in once because he was so used to Moonsilver grooming him, and only him. But he was quickly chased away from a few Nadders, and never tried again. Other than that incident, Toothless got along great with the Nadders and every other dragon, but Snotlout's.

Hookfang, as Snotlout had taken to calling him, and Toothless had territorial spats when they saw each other without their riders. The unmated dragons would surround the fights, the females to watch two unmated and healthy males fight for dominance, and the males to study the fights. The surrounding dragons would make it hard for the Vikings to intervene and stop the fights.

The fights were even nastier whenever Moonsilver was near. Fire would be involved, and with wooden buildings, it never went well. Now the Vikings knew that whenever a fight broke out they needed to find Moonsilver and keep her away until the two had cooled down. The Vikings all came up with the excuse that Toothless and Hookfang were fighting for Moonsilver, almost like how Stoic and Gobber met, and that they may end up as friends later once they stop. They also started to gossip about the trio of dragons and some began betting pools on which pair would come true. Toothless and Moonsilver, or Hookfang and Moonsilver.

Once Hiccup woke up, only Toothless was in the house. Moonsilver had gone for another grooming session and play with Stormfly, Astrid's Nadder. Hiccup stared out at the village in disbelief.

"Okay. I'm dead."

Stoic came over and put a hand on one of Hiccup's shoulders, "No but you gave us a good scare."

The Vikings all crowded around Hiccup, eager to tell him about the dragons and the experiences they've had with them, but they were cut off by Moonsilver's happy roar. She ploughed through the crowd to get to him, and instantly began licking, sniffing, and nuzzling him. Toothless joined them, hoping over and on top of Vikings to get there. Astrid had used the gap that Moonsilver made to come closer and punch Hiccup on an arm.

"That was for scaring me."

"Why would you do that? Is it always going to be like this or" He was cut off by a kiss, "I guess I could get used to it." Astrid smiled at that and glanced away in a rare moment of shyness.

Later that night, Hiccup had been dragged into a party that the Vikings had decided to throw for him. Everyone had something to tell him about the dragons. From how easy and enjoyable life was now with a dragon, to the adventures a few have had with their dragon. But the stories that caught his attention most was the fighting between Toothless and Hookfang. People wanted him to explain why they were acting like that only to eachother, but he could only say that Toothless had never gotten in a fight with another dragon since they've known each other.

The other teens shared what they figured was going on between the two. Fishlegs told him about the betting pools going around for the three. He also said that he was secretly voting for Toothless. Astrid was going for Toothless, as well as Tuff. Ruff and Snotlout were voting for Hookfang.

Hiccup didn't know what to think. It felt almost like he was being told that his best friends might be planning a baby together, and that another man was getting in the way of that. He wanted the experience of seeing both parents and young, if they were even compatible, but at the same time he was afraid of it. No one knew how dragons interacted through courtship and mating, or through birth and child rearing. The males might all kill each other, or the females might try to kill any Vikings that get too close to their nests.

* * *

**Here's the rest of the movie, I think I have everything down correctly and in order, but it's been a while since I've seen the movie. Now I have to watch the episodes again in order too, so I can get them correct. **

**But I am contemplating on Hookfang and Moonsilver or Toothless and Moonsilver. I'm leaning more to Hookfang and Moonsilver for their basic shape being similar and that there are just so many Toothless romance stories. But I am giving you the chance to either push me off the fence completely for either one.**

**For the Toothless goers out there, you may have to do some more convincing for that pairing though.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story so far!**


End file.
